Visorshipping Mei's Comfort
by EdarZharVasNeema
Summary: After an unsuccessful attempt at claiming the title of Champion, Mei secludes herself in her room. Many have tried to convince her to forget about her failure and start living her life again but to no avail. Can Kyouhei succeed where others have all failed? Rated T for safety
1. Chapter 1

She had lost track of time. She had no idea what day of the week it was anymore. She'd trapped herself in her little world of darkness, pillows and empty plates. People had come to try and coax her out of it but none had succeeded so far. Her mother had given up on trying to get her out of her room and was just bringing her food every mealtime. The reason for her seclusion was that of,what she believed, her own failure. Mei's first attempt on the Elite Four and the Champion of Unova had ended in defeat, as such she had resigned herself to her room at her house in Aspertia. Her mother had welcomed her home and given comfort and familiarity after the humiliation of the Elite Four but Mei still couldn't shake the disappointment and embarrassment of the event.

At present Mei was sat at her desk in her room watching the footage of her defeat for the sixteenth time. She'd probably have regained her confidence and composure quicker had they not aired her humiliating downfall, live on the Battle Channel. She hadn't quite regained the confidence to show her face in public yet but she was intent on analysing her strategy and possibly reorganising her team of Pokemon before she went out again to train. Three swift knocks on the door broke her train of thought. She quickly paused the footage and minimised the window on which the video was showing. She didn't want her mother to think she was being _too_ obsessive over the 'incident' as they both had come to call it.

"Mei, sweetie you have a visitor, and before you ask, yes I told him that you didn't want to see anyone but her was insistent that he see you" the voice of her mother drifted through the room. Mei sighed and shut her laptop, getting ready for another 'pep talk' from Bianca or Hugh.

"Who is it?" Mei inquired, checking herself over to make sure she was presentable. Even though she never really left her room, let alone her house Mei had still kept the routine of getting dressed every morning, although she never bothered with her buns or visor anymore.  
"Someone with a similar taste in headgear and a basket full of your favourite candies. Also you still owe me 2 Battle Points, but I'm not here for those right now" a distinctive male voice wandered through her room. She recognised it instantly and briskly walked towards the door, opening it in one quick movement. Her eyes instantly widened. He hadn't been lying about the basket of candies.  
"Uh my eyes are up here" Kyouhei laughed noticing her staring at the candies,"care for a chat?" he added.  
"Uh yeah, okay" Mei started brushing off the comment on her staring and shifting her focus to her mother."Thanks for letting him in mom, could you get us a couple of drinks?"  
"Of course sweetie, I'll bring them in a moment" Mei's mother quickly leaned in close to Kyouhei's ear and whispered "she must like you a lot, I haven't seen her this bright since the 'incident',keep her this was and you'll have a very grateful mother in-law." Kyouhei blushed fiercely at the mother in-law comment, knowing full well what she implied by it and pulled his visor down a little to hide his face. Mei cleared her throat to try and get Kyouhei's attention. When that failed as Kyouhei was still blushing like mad and wouldn't let go of his visor she simply grabbed him by the hand and pulled him into her room, causing his blush to deepen from the contact and Mei's mother to burst into a giggling fit as she walked into the kitchen to make the two drinks.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I can't give a specific timetable to how often I will be updating but I'm going to try and keep up with at least one chapter a week. I'm still not sure how many chapters the complete story will end up with but I don't think it'll be many more than four or five.**

"Let me just get one thing straight" Mei began, once they had both comfortably situated themselves in her room. "If you're here to give me a pep talk about how I'm just wasting time moping in my room, I've already had that about 3 consecutive times from two different people. It didn't work."  
"Duly noted, I'm just here to help distract you" Kyouhei said, flashing her a small smile.  
"Distract me from what?"  
"From your moping or wallowing or whatever you wanna call it" he rushed, trying to move the topic forward quicker. He'd always been a little impatient. Kyouhei suddenly started staring intently at her, tilting his head from one side to the other and cupping his chin with his hand. " You know, all this time I've known you I've never seen you with your hair down" he finally stated after a few more of staring.  
" Oh sorry, I um..." Mei began, but was quickly cut off again by Kyouhei.  
"No, no it's alright. It's a nice change, I quite like it" he stated, "i-it suits you" he added noticing his directness. He started shuffling his feet and then muttered something from behind his visor as he pulled it down, once again to try and hide the blushing. It was becoming a bad habit of his.  
"What was that? I couldn't quite hear you" Mei giggled, noticing his wierd behaviour.  
"It was eh, nothing" Kyouhei stumbled, mentally kicking himself for his screw up and crossing his arms. He look up and smiled at Mei trying to look as innocent as possible. The smile she returned wasn't so innocent. It was a smile Kyouhei recognised and it instantly set off warning bells. Mei swiftly stepped forward and began relentlessly tickling Kyouhei's neck and stomach, which instantly caused Kyouhei to fall to his knees and curl into a ball, all the while giggling hysterically.  
"_What did you say_" Mei said in the most condescending voice she could possibly muster, still ruthlessly tickling a shivering, giggling ball on the floor that was Kyouhei.  
"Okay, okay I give, lemme go, lemme go stop." Mei ceased her tickle assault at his surrender and Kyouhei uncurled himself and lay on the floor facing the ceiling. Mei prompty pinned his arms to the floor and positioned herself on top of him to prevent him from curling up into a ball again and trying to escape her wrath.  
"Well?" Mei questioned expecting her answer." You gonna tell me or do I have to tickle you again?" Kyouhei started blushing furiously for the third time today and looked to the side trying to avoid eye contact. Mei admitted she was enjoying watching him squirm a bit too much but was caught off guard when he finally replied.  
"I said that you look...really...hot...with your hair down."  
Mei froze in place, stunned. She wasn't actually sure if she should believe what her ears had picked up. She started trying to string a sentence together in her brain but she couldn't quite think straight. Many questions were now going across her mind, the most prominent one being that a guy had complimented her and might actually be interested in her, but they were all cut off at once as soon as her mother opened the door with a tray of drinks in both hands. She immediately began smirking and placed the tray on Mei's desk.  
"Well you kids nowadays work pretty fast, don't you?" she said, still smirking from ear to ear. Mei was still frozen in shock as there were too many things going on around her and her brain couldn't keep up. Unfortunately this left Kyouhei still trapped underneath her, unable to even wriggle free or cover up the fact that his blush was making his ears turn red as well. Mei's mother swiftly marched out of the room but left a parting comment along the lines expecting to have multiple grandkids. At this point Mei's brain finally caught up and her face exploded into a mess of different facial expressions which all had the middle of her face red with her own blush, finally matching Kyouhei's.  
Kyouhei was the one that finally broke the silence when his impatience caight up with him and broke through his embarassment.  
"So um, my initial idea was to drag you out to Aspertia's outlook after buying a little picnic or something" he began, trying to snap Mei out of her entertaining yet slightly disturbing gallery of facial expressions.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: I'm actually surprised at the amount of reviews this story is getting and I'm EXTREMELY grateful of the support. It helps really helps motivate me to do more. I have one or two other ideas for Pokemon stories but I want to think them out before I go writing them up and posting them here. Also I want to finish this story first. Thanks again for all the support.**

After a lot of persuasion and physical pushing and dragging, Kyouhei had managed to convince Mei to leave her house. Her mother had giggled excessively at this and left them with yet another embarrasing parting comment.  
"Don't stay out too late! You're welcome to take her back to your place though, Kyouhei."  
The giggling then continued after she had winked at Kyouhei and caught a glimpse of a very agitated Mei, scowling at her with all her might. Once they had vacated the den of embarrassment known as Mei's house they wandered toward the nearest supermarket, in almost complete silence with only the sound of their own footsteps and the conversations of the occasional passer-by. Eventually the silence was broken as both Mei and Kyouhei tried to start up conversation at the exact same time and abruptly stopped as they realised they had just been cut off by the other.  
"You first, Mei" Kyouhei had quickly said after recovering from their mistake.  
"Ever the gentleman, aren't you?" Mei started, "I just wanted to apologise for earlier. Putting you through that embarrassment wasn't fair, considering you were there trying to help me back onto my feet" she continued, looking at Kyouhei while still walking toward the supermarket.  
"Instead of helping you onto your feet, you helped me onto my back" Kyouhei pointed out turning his head to look straight back at her. She swiftly avoided his eye contact and started paying attention to where she was going again.  
"Don't say it like that, you make it sound like we were doing something else entirely" Mei scolded him staring guiltily at the ground as they neared the entrance.  
"Sorry, just forget about it for now while we pick up some food. Then we'll sort everything out when we get to Aspertia's outlook. Right now I just want you to think with your stomach. Don't worry about money because I'm paying."  
"What? I'm not letting you pay for all of it, I don't want to seem like I'm mooching off of you." Kyouhei gave her an exasperated look.  
"Can't just let me be the gentleman can you?" he sighed, but then a thought crossed Mei's mind and she saw a perfect opportunity to get some answers out of him."I'll accept that if you'll answer one last question right here" Mei quickly replied, just as Kyouhei was about to turn around and enter the market.  
"Okay, what's the question?" At that Mei shifted awkwardly from one foot to the other and stayed silent for a few seconds staring at the ground again. Finally she mumbled something under her breath.  
"Do Ihave to tickle you onto the ground now or something?" Kyouhei said, a mischeivous smile, similar to her own, earlier appearing on his face. Mei smirked at his comment and plucked up her courage.  
"Is this a date?" Mei queried innocently, her hands behind her back."I won't be upset if it's just you helping cheer me up, because I really appreciate that, but..." she trailed off trying to word the sentence properly.  
"You're wondering if there's something else because of what I said earlier?" He finished the sentence for her. Mei nodded in response, slighty bemused at how 'in sync' their thought processes were."Well..." Kyouhei started, "it started out as just wanting to cheer you up, but I'd say things have kind of...escalated a bit. Right now I'd be happy to call it a date, because I think a date right now would cheer you up." He finished his statement by flashing another smile her way but she still had her doubts.  
"Are you sure it's alright? I don't want to force you to date me because it'll cheer me up, I want you to date me because you want to. So do you?" Mei questioned eagerly.  
"You said only one last question" Kyouhei teased, flashing another ,somewhat mischeivous smile. " You'll have to wait until later, on Aspertia's outlook." When he finished his sentence he turned around and walked into the market, leaving a deflated but not yet defeated Mei still standing outside with her hands behind her back.


End file.
